O Diário da Princesa
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Liz é uma garota normal que nunca sonhou em ser uma princesa e claro terá um grande impacto após a morte do Príncipe Philip, seu pai. Clássico do filme original "O Diário da Princesa" da Disney!Espero e gostem e deixem reviews, please!


**Terça-feira, 23 de Setembro**

Às vezes, parece que tudo que faço é mentir.

Mamãe acha que estou reprimindo meus sentimentos sobre digo a ela: "Não, mamãe não você for feliz , eu serei feliz."

Mamãe respondeu : "Eu não acho que você esteja sendo honesta comigo."

Em seguida, ela me deu este livro. Diz que quer que eu escreva nele meus sentimentos, já que, diz ela, obviamente eu não acho que posso falar com ela sobre eles.

Ela quer que eu escreva sobre meus sentimentos?Tudo bem, vou dizer, por escrito, quais são meus sentimentos.

EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR QUE ELA ESTEJA FAZENDO ISSO COMIGO!

Como se todo mundo já não acreditasse que eu sou uma aberraçã praticamente a maior aberração de toda a dizer, tenho que reconhecer : tenho 1,70 de altura , não tenho peito, e estou no primeiro que mais uma pessoa precisa para ser uma aberração?

Se o pessoal da escola descobrir isso, estou .

_Oh, Deus , se você realmente existe, não deixe que eles descubram isso._

Há quatro milhões de habitantes em Manhattan, certo?Isso significa que uns dois milhões deles são homens.E, entre DOIS MILHÕES de caras, ela foi namorar logo o sr. Shion não pode sair com um cara que eu não conheç com um que tenha conhecido no D' Agostinos ou em qualquer outro , não.

Ela tem que namorar meu professor de álgebra.

Obrigada, mamãíssimo obrigada.

No dia seguinte...

- HORA DA ESCOLA! CHEGA DE SONHAR, VAI SE ATRASAR! – Mamãe gritava lá de seu salão de pinturas e eu claro já estava pronta, sentada na minha poltrona olhando para o nada na janela.

-Oii Louie, anda! Tá na hora de ir pra escola- Como sempre eu falo com Fat Louie, meu gatinho de estimação, fazendo miaus pra ele paparicando-o em meu colo. Desci a escadas com ele e o deixei no castelinho que fiz pra minha mochila e desci até o salão econtrando minha mãe como sempre pintando os seus quadros.

-Não olhe para o público e lembre-se : fale alto! – Como se ela conseguisse acalmar meu nervosismo. Hoje era o "grande" dia do debate para a presidência do grêmio estudantil.

-Obrigada mãe, tchau mãe – Falei num tom frio pegando o saco de lixo das mãos dela.

-Ooooh, opa! Desculpe senhor Dokho... – Esbarrei na lixeira do meu vizinho que me olhou irritado – Tenha um bom dia! Ele me respondeu um "duvido" e achei engraçado aquele senhor escritor que vivia em sua varanda escrevendo novelas e mais ainda de seu péssimo humor.

Corri com meu patinete e encontrei Ally minha melhor amiga no meio do caminho e andamos juntas até depararmos com três desafinadas líderes de torcidas metidas à popstars cantando e se exibindo na entrada da escola.

"Vocês aí como estão?Nosso time Lion é o campeão! Sou Lana, Ana, Fontana! Uuuuuh Lion!"

-Shuraaaaa! Shura o que cê tá fazendo? – As patricinhas metidas gritavam pro mais bonito da escola e gato! Claro eu me apaixonei por ele e essa paixão é totalmente trancada às sete chaves. E outra, ele é namorado da Lana, uma paty que se veste bem, e admito é muito bonita, então eu não teria nenhuma chance com ele.

Meu dia do debate? Um desastre! Não consegui nem falar do traje escolar para negar os fatos de riram da minha cara e eu como não tenho vocação para falar em público eu tive ânsia de vômito e saí correndo para o banheiro fugindo do debate. Isso fez com que todos rissem mais ainda de mim e aplaudissem o "grande espetáculo".

DIA PÉSSIMO! PÉSSIMO ! PÉSSIMOOOOOOOO!

**Quarta-feira, 24 de Setembro, Quinto período**

Isso é bem de Ally : " O é legal."

É isso aí.Ele é legal se você é Ally é legal se você é boa em álgebra, como Ally Moscovitz.E não é legal se você está levando bomba em ágebra, como eu.

Ele não é tão legal assim, se obriga a gente a ficar na escola TODOS OS DIAS , das 2:30h até às 3:30h, para estudar o método DEMONSTRAÇÃO POR ABSURDO quando você podia estar passeando com a não é legal assim se chama sua mãe para uma conversa particular mãe/professor , diz que a filha vai levar pau em álgebra e, depois, CONVIDA ELA PRA SAIR.

E não é legal assim se está metendo a língua na boca da sua mãe.

Não que eu tenha visto eles fazerem isso. Eles nem saíram juntos ainda pela primeira vez.E não acho que minha mãe vá deixar que um cara meta a língua na boca dela no primeiro encontro. Pelo menos , espero que não.

Na semana passada, vi Shura Richter enfiar a língua na boca de Lana bem de perto, porque os dois estavam encostados no armário de Shura, que fica junto do aquilo nojento.

Embora eu não possa dizer que me importaria se Shura Richter me beijasse desse jeito. Um dia destes, Ally e eu fomos ao Bigelows comprar um pouco de creme de limpeza de pele para a mãe dela e vi Shura esperando perto do me viu e até pareceu dar um sorriso, e disse: "Oi".

Ele estava comprando Drakkar Noir, uma colônia para homem.A vendedora me deu uma amostra grátis da colônia.

**Flashback ( antes dela conhecer )**

Enfim, na mesma tarde encontrei minha mãe no salão de esportes perto de casa... Ganhava um cachêzinho em ajudar as pessoas na escalada. Então, minha mãe chegou ao meu lado já sabendo do que aconteceu na escola:

-Passou mal não é? Hahahahaha, e saiu correndo?

-Nem me lembre disso mãe, me arranja cordas e giz por favor?

-Aaaah pode deixar que eu falo com seu professor de álgebra e debates, qual é o nome dele?Sr. Gianini, eu vou dar um jeito nisso.

-Ah, diga à ele que eu quero ser mímica

-Pode deixar filha! Aaaah, a sua avó ligou...

- O que?

- A que está viva, que mora em Atenas, Clarice...

-Oooh, é a primeira vez que ela entra em contato, o que ela quer?

-Bom, ela tá aqui e te convidou pra um chá!

- Chá? Ela veio da Europa, só pra tomar chá?

-Ahmmm acho que vou escalar um pouco, filha...

Não ousei em perguntar daquela notícia tão inesperada não é?

- Por que ela veio me procurar, mamãe?

- Bom, ela não me aprovava na época mas, Philip e eu tomamos a decisão do divórcio...

-Então por que eu devo falar com uma mulher tão esnobe?

-Liz, ela é a mãe do seu pai, trate de vê-la por favor...

-Mas por que isso tudo agora, mamãe?

-Philip sonhava que você e ela se encontrassem um dia...

Pensei bem e num suspiro concordei .

**Quinta- Feira, 25 de Setembro**

No dia seguinte, aquelas meninas chatas não resistiram de tirarem sarro de mim depois daquele "grande espetáculo" de ontem... Ficaram me gozando se eu sofria de bulimia ou algo assim... IDIOTAS!

Após de ensaiar o coral no último tempo de aula, cancelei um plano de Ally porque eu iria ver minha avó esnobe.

Enfim, o consulado de Genóvia era imenso e muito bonito, luxuoso e muito bem cuidado, e eu não podia pisar na grama, pois o alto falante gritava em vários idiomas!

Quebrei um dedo da estátua e pra disfarçar coloquei no buraco da boca da estátua e disfarcei estudando cada detalhe da casa por dentro.

Parecia que eu nem podia tocar em nada, toquei no vaso de porcelana com uma tampa e o mordomo me assustou com um " por favor, fique à vontade".

Logo em seguida chegou uma moça com um comunicador e logo se apresentou:

-Olá Elizabethy, sou Charllote conselheira do consulado de Genóvia- Apertou minha mão e a cumprimentei com um "oi" tímido e soridente.-A rainha logo chegará em um momento!

-Não é necessário nenhum momento, já estou aqui...Elizabethy, fico feliz que tenha vindo!

-O-oi...

- Sente-se por favor! Charllote, providencie o chá para nós duas.

-Sim madame, com licença...

Bati os dentes nervosa e a olhei perguntando o que ela queria comigo, pedindo para "chutar".

-Bom antes que eu "chute", tem uma coisa pra lhe dar, tome! – Ela me deu uma caixinha prateada e dentro um colar em forma de coração.

-Uauuuu, é bonito...

-Bom Elizabethy, tenho uma coisa para contar que será um grande impacto na sua vida...

-Já usei aparelho...

-Não é muito mais que ortodontia!

-O chá está servido, madame...- Charllote anunciou.

Bebi um pouco de chá e bati a colher na xícara deixando todos horrorizados com a cena.

-Eeerr, Elizabethy, você conhece Philip Gerard Christopher Rinaldi?

-Não...

-Ele foi o... O Príncipe de Genóvia!

-Huuum, o que tem ele?

- Philip Gerard Christopher Rinaldi...Era seu pai.

-Hahaha, hããã o meu pai um príncipe da Genóvia, aham, tá brincando!

-Por que eu, brincaria com uma coisa dessas?

-Não, se ele é um príncipe então eu...

-Exato, você não é só Elizabethy Termopholis, você é Elizabethy Mignonette Termopholis Rinaldi, princesa de Genóvia!

-Eu? Uma princesa?Calaaaa a boca....

-O que foi que disse "cala a boca"?

- Majestade, isso não é só "fique quieta", pode ser "uau", "puxa vida"," minha nossa"-Um dos empregados informou à vovó.

-Oooh, entendo, entendo... Elizabethy, você é a única herdeira do trono, em Genóvia se cumpre uma lei: eu sou real pelo casamento e você é real pelo sangue. Você pode reinar!

-O QUE?Ooooh, não, oooh não, não, não , não...Você escolheram a garota errada, eu nunca liderei nada, nem fui líder de torcida, e... Rainha Clarice, meu objetivo é ser invisível e eu sou boa nisso!

-Elizabethy, eu na sua idade também tinha outros objetivos, jamais sonhei que isso acontecesse. Eu vou lhe ensinar andar, comer e se comportar como uma princesa!E no devido tempo, terei certeza que se adaptará em Genóvia!

- Morar em Genóvia? Uou, uou, uou, uou volta a fita e pára! Eu não tenho vocaçãp pra isso e nem meu corpo terminou de mudar e eu não posso aceitar assim do nada e quer outra razão?Eu não quero ser uma princesa! – Saí correndo do consulado com medo e com raiva porque meus pais nunca me contaram isso! E NEM MINHA PRÓPRIA MÃE QUE DEVERIA CONTAR!


End file.
